A Simple Alice Stone can do so Much!
by Chu-heart147
Summary: He pranks me and piss me off, and he's suppose to be my best friend! Koko has this great idea, for me to copy his alice and read every single thought Natsume has, revenage is going to be sweet! Delicated to my contest winner, liledormouse!


**Title: **_A Simple Alice Stone can do so Much!_

**Delicated to: **_The 1st place winner of my contest, liledormouse! I hope you like this!! But its not as good as what you wrote for your entry!!_

**Author's note: **

_This is a one-shot obviously delicated to the 1st place winner of my contest, _

_and her entry, Guitarist of My Dreams, ain't sweet but super hot, sweet's good _

_but once in a while, you need some spice in your life:)_

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

"NATSUME YOU LITTLE BASTARD COME BACK HERE!" I ran as fast as I could to catch that sneaky little ass named Natsume Hyuuga. Yeah, you might heard, he's my best friend, so what, friends need insulting between each other or the friendship will be dead, and if that's true then the friendship between me and the cocky bastard will always stay alive.

We attend Gakuen Alice, as all normal kids with alices goes to, I have the nullification alice, and the S.E.C alice, which stands for steal, erase and copy, so basically I can steal or erase or copy an alice. And its fun, except for the part that you have to do missions, which I found its just a waste a time, I can use all that time to go and buy some holwan.

"Tired Polka?" I looked up. There stand my so-called "best friend". I shook my head and quickly turned the other way, and when I did, the water on my hair shooked off a little. "Oh come on, you can't seriously be mad at me, its your fault for being so un-intelligent and fell for such a old prank." "What the hell do you mean, your prank this time was when I arrive in the class you'll start throwing water balloons at me. How can I not come to class." He lazily looked away from my glare and shrugged his shoulders. "Well you could've waited till the tea-- Ouch! What was that for?" "Natsume," I said in a strict voice, "It's not the time to be a smartass right now, that was my smartical moment, and you ruined it." He shoned a smirk. "Tch, people who says "smartical" isn't smart." "Ha! You just said smartical." "You said it twice, I only said it once, so apparently I'm still smarter than you." "UGH!" I groaned. Before I could slap him on the arm again, he left.

He always does stupid pranks on me, and the worst part is, that he only does it to me! Life's not fair! I slump down on a chair, deprassed. Koko walked over to me. Yay! Good little Koko always brings my mood up. "Hey Mikan, I know how you can get back at Natsume." See what I'm talking about, this time Koko brought my mood in a super good mood. "How?" I leaned in so he can whisper into my ears. "Copy my mind reading alice, and read every single thought Natsume thinks for the whole day and you can embrassass him the next day!" My eyes lit up, why didn't I ever think of that? Dumb Mikan. I quickly copied his alice and went and before I disappeared I whispered thanks. Okay I could've just sworn I heard Koko in his mind say, _"This plan will sure work, Hotaru's plans never fails." _Oh well he probably means a plan he planned with Hotaru.

I entered the cafeteria to get some lunch. As soon I came in, all these voices swarmed me, _"Omg I hate my lunch," "I so want to be a special star," "Mikan and Natsume are so meant to be, the fan clubs even think so." _I almost fainted when I heard the last thought. Yeah right, we're only meant to kill each other. I went and got my normal special star lunch and walked right to the table which I normally sit with. I sat between Natsume and Hotaru, like what I normaly do. At our table, there was silence, everybody was eating. I looked at my lunch, on the side, there was this tomato cake thingy, I took a bit, blah, needs pepper. I looked over at Natsume who was the closest to the pepper, "Natsume, pass the pepper please." He reached for the pepper and handed to me, for a second our eyes met but I quickly took the pepper from him and went back looking at my lunch. As I sprinkled I was reading his mind, _"I can't believe Mikan can be so skinny when she eats so much, ew, can't believe she's actually going to eat that tomato bread with icing, I threw mines away," _That idiot, I don't eat so much, at dinner I only eat alot of salad _without _dressing! I took quick deep breath and then went right back to reading his mind, _"But I'm thankful that she isn't one of those girls who doesn't even eat, and Mikan is so gulliable, always naive, beautiful, cute and not to mention she sme-- Natsume what the hell are you thinking, she's your best friend and nothing else." _I stopped reading his mind. That was so weird...He actually thought I was beautiful and cute! I must heard wrong.

All the classes which Natsume and I have together, I read his mind, in science he thought exactly this, _"Burning those stupid ribbons on Mikan's hair when she was little was completely worth it, she looks way better with her hair down, though that stupid fan club had to appear, I wanted to burn every single guy alive and make them go to he--Fuck, I better ate something bad like some idiot potion, I've been thinking these stupid thoughts for a month now.."_ Is it just me or is he so complex, like one minute he wants to play pranks on you for the whole week and the next minute he's thinking about how beautiful you are. Boys are un-understable!! Oh yeah, then in French he was thinking this, _"If the idiot wasn't so smart in this dumb subject, I would've written a love no--I meant like teach her what a love note is, yeah, 'cause she is stupid." _Ya see what I mean!?!?!? Complex!!

By nightfall, I've been through at least 10 confusions, and whenever he talks to me now, I feel nervous, like weird and strange... That's it! I will clear all this nonsense up for once and for all.

I stomped all the way to that huge sakura tree. It was spring and it should be in full bloom, so there's no doubt that Natsume will be there. When I arrived I saw him sitting on a branch not too far from the ground leaned back to the trunk and reading another manga. He quickly notice me, "Hey," He said. "Hi," I replied. He jumped down from the sakura tree and faced me, "Why weren't you there for dinner? They were serving your favourite salad and there was als--" "Natsume we need to talk," I cutted him off. "Are you still mad about the water balloon thing, it was a harmless prank I didn't mean to get you soaking wet." Woah..Is it just me or was he concerned..."No its not about the water balloon prank," He narrowed his eyes at me, "Then what?" "Well..." I started fidgeting and playing with my fingers. "I copied Koko's mind reading alice and for the rest of the day I was reading your mind so I could get back at you for the prank." Even if it was dark and the moon was my only light, I could tell that Natsume turned slightly paled.

"And well you said about these super sweet things and then you said these mean things and then it repeats and then you prank me and then you act like the sweetest guy on earth but then you als--" The moment our lips touched I was shocked, I just let him sweetly kissed me. "What was that for?" "Well it was for you to stop ba--" "I meant you being so cliche, I mean I saw that in so many movies and tv shows." "So what did you want me to do? Slap you instead?" "No then I would slap you back and then we will be arguing." "But we're arguing right now." "What did I say about being a smartass Natsume! Shameful!" He leaned me forward for another kiss. "Happier now?" He asked with a smirk plastered on. "Better, but I personally think that you should use the sentence, "Are you happier now," it would've maked a lot more sense." He smiled a bit, "Shut up Polka." "You know, for us to even kiss, you must thank to alice stone, and Koko."

**Somewhere in the bushes**

"The first kiss picture, people will pay me millions tomorrow," Hotaru said thinking about all the money. "Ahem." Koko faked. "Fine, you will only get 0.000000000000000000000000000001% of the money." "Ahem." "Fine, 0.0000000000001%, but that's high as I will go, take it or leave it," "Fine..."

* * *

_I'm donee I hope you guys like it!!_

_Please be nice and review also tell me what you think!!_

_Review!!_

Chu


End file.
